


Keeping You Safe

by MochiLexie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time AU, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, daddy marshall, mpreg prince bubblegum, soft uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: “I told you I’m fine,” Bubblegum said as he sat down on the bed, giving his baby bump a soft rub. “I just don’t want you to strain yourself too much!” Marshall said with a semi sigh. “I’m trying to keep you safe,”
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 93





	Keeping You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know this is different from my kpop stories but I love this ship so much!

“Bubblegum!” Marshall hissed as he rushed over to his boyfriend who was in the lab. “Hey Marmar, what’s up?” Marshall grabbed the test tubes from his hands and put them down. “You are pregnant you can’t be using these!” 

Bubblegum rolled his eyes a bit. “I’m not gonna burn myself or anything,” Bubblegum said as he gave his baby belly a soft pat. “Still!” Marshall snapped. The pink haired male then cupped his boyfriends cheeks. “I’m fine baby, you need to stop stressing out. Nothing’s gonna happen I’m ok,”

The vampire sighed heavily and floated above his boyfriend. Pretending to stand above him. “Uh huh, what about yesterday when you hit your bump into the table.” Marshall had a complete meltdown, he thought the baby was damaged. Bubblegum got a soft bruise but not too dark.

“I’m not gonna sit here and argue with you, I always end in tears.” Bubblegum then turned on his feet and started to the door. Ignoring Marshall gliding beside him. “Wait bubba I’m sorry, I’m just worried.” Marshall lifted his boyfriend up in his arms. 

Bubble gum crossed his arms over his baby bump and sighed heavily. “Well stop! You’re stressing me out!” Bubblegum stormed out of the lab and to his room. Marshall followed. Opening the door for his boyfriend. “I told you I’m fine!” Bubblegum said as he sat down on the bed, giving his baby bump a soft rub. “I just don’t want you to strain yourself too much!” Marshall said with a semi sigh. “I’m trying to keep you safe,” He sat beside him and hugged him. “I just don’t wanna fuck up,,” The pregnant male got his boyfriends hand and placed it on his bump. Marshall perked up when he felt the soft kicks. “She’s dating ‘you’ll do fine leave mommy alone’ her words not mine,” They both laughed a bit. They shared a sweet kiss. “I believe you then,” Marshall sighed. “No more going to Fiona’s house without me. It’s too far of a walk and I don’t wanna risk you getting hurt without me,” Bubblegum kissed his lips once more. “Fine,”


End file.
